


Warped Tour

by AnonymousSources



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Carmilla and Laura - Freeform, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Laura is a journalist, Warped Tour, based on past experiences, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSources/pseuds/AnonymousSources
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awesome bands, crazy contests, and run-ins (literally) with the future love of your life. Just the things that happen at Warped Tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warped Tour

Laura Hollis knew that being a journalist came with having to deal with going into unfavorable environments and doing things outside of her comfort zone. Never had she thought she would get stuck with an assignment like this. “Laura it’s just one music festival and you’re my only reporter I have on hand right now. Danny and Kirsch are busy covering the Linkin Park tour and if I stick Betty and Natalie on this assignment they are just going to be distracted trying to hook up with the band members!” Lola Perry was on the verge of popping a vein with how hard she was begging. Laura knew that she didn’t really have a choice, as Perry was the editor, but that didn’t stop her trying out all the excuses she could come up with to get out of it.

“Are you sure I’m the best person to cover this? I mean what with my IPod full of only Taylor Swift and Demi Lovato songs I really don’t think I’d be able to do this festival justice.” Laura rambled, drying up the last of her excuses. “Laura you know I know you don’t like rock music but this is one music festival and as your editor I am telling you I want you to cover it.” And with a final huff, Perry stalked out of the room, probably to go bake some sugary concoction to get over the stress of having to be demanding. Laura sighed. ‘ _Well I guess I’ve been through worse situations than some puny music festival’_ She thought as she read over the details Perry had orderly stacked on her desk. Besides if she could handle battling through 50 animalistic pre-teen girls to get a quick snapshot of One Direction backstage, she could totally handle a small musical get together!

 

 

Turns out Laura would’ve preferred the mentally unstable thirteen year olds to standing in a disgusting bathroom, soaking wet, after an unfortunate encounter with probably the rudest girl Laura has ever met in her 20 years of life. As she furiously scrubbed at her tank top she thought back to the encounter, rekindling her anger.

_She was actually starting to enjoy Warped Tour once she got over the idea of how awful it would be. She had taken a few photos and got a few interviews from band members at their tents all the while walking around and appreciating some of the music that was playing. Just as she was thinking about how a few of the bands were going to be great additions to her IPod, she was hit with a small but muscular body._

_“Damn it. Watch where you’re going! Don’t you know beer is like way overpriced here?!” The girl said as she angrily threw away her now empty can. Laura quickly peeled herself off the ground and noticed a sticky wetness on her chest and the pungent smell of alcohol assault her senses. “Hey you were the one who ran into me!” Laura said hotly, looking down at her now thoroughly ruined shirt, “And you ruined my favorite tank top!” The girl, dressed in all black and leather pants (‘seriously who the hell wears leather pants in 100 degree heat?’ Laura thought.) Looked down at Laura’s shirt and smirked. “Seems I did you a favor… Cupcake.” Okay so maybe it hadn’t been the best idea to wear a white cupcake tank top to a rock concert but that didn’t make the comment any less rude._

_“Okay THAT was unnecessarily rude. The least you could do is apologize!” Laura scoffed. “Sorry cutie. I don’t do apologies. Now if you excuse me I’m going to go get myself another beer. Be glad I’m not making you pay for it.” The girl breezed passed Laura and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Laura fuming in her wake._

Laura had finally managed to get rid of most of the stain (she would definitely have to ask Perry for tips on cheap beer stain removal later) but the very strong smell of alcohol was still there and no amount of cut-rate hand soap and paper towels was going to fix it. Laura huffed and threw away the excessive amount of paper towels she had used on her way out the door. She thought about just taking her shirt off and walking around in her bra, since that seemed to be a common theme with the girls here, but quickly decided against it, not feeling up to dealing with creeps objectifying her.

As Laura exited the bathroom she took out her writing pad and quickly skimmed through her notes, checking to see if she had enough to write a full article. The girl’s rudeness and her ruined shirt had sapped all the excitement of being at Warped Tour and Laura just wanted to go home and snuggle up with her Harry Potter book and mug of cocoa. What Laura didn’t notice though (to busy wondering if her Dr. Who mug was clean) was that she had walked right in front of an advertising van who just so happened to be calling up people from the crowd to partake in a game.

“Hey you wanna play a game and win some free stuff?” the overly excited DJ said practically shoving the microphone into her face. _‘Well I guess one game wouldn’t hurt. It’d be a great piece in my review.’_ Laura thought, excitedly. “Yeah sure!” She said to the guy but when she tried to confidently walk into the pit (Laura had never been the picture of grace) her foot hit a rock and she tumbled through the crowd, slamming into a girl’s body. Luckily, Laura was able to catch both of them from falling, but before she had a chance to apologize for her clumsiness, she heard a _very_ familiar voice groan, “Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!” Laura’s apology caught in her throat as she realized she had run into the beer girl from earlier. Laura’s mouth was suddenly very dry as she stepped back and got a good look at the _absolutely gorgeous_ brunette who was looking at her with murder in her dark brown eyes. _‘Stop being so gay Hollis!’_ She mentally berated herself. But before she could retort how the girl clearly deserved being run into, the DJ came back around.

“Oh good you’ve brought a friend!” He said, as he started pushing both girls to the front of the crowd. “Friend? Oh hell no! No way I’m being dragged into this.” The girl tried to escape but the over enthusiastic DJ had already placed her in front of the crowd. She groaned as the DJ shoved the microphone up to her sumptuous red lips, asking for her name. “Carmilla Karnstein, and that microphone is about ten hot seconds from being shoved up your ass.” Carmilla grumbled, realizing that she clearly wasn’t going to get out of this. Laura giggled at her comment before catching herself and hiding it in a cough. Carmilla turned and smirked, catching Laura’s eyes. The DJ quickly recovered from her comment and started explaining the game.

Laura knew she should probably be listening to the instructions for the game, but Carmilla’s eyes held some sort of power over her. They were intelligent and warm, despite what her attitude may have given off, and were a dark, rich brown that made Laura want to melt.  _‘No stop it! Focus, Laura.’_ She told herself, quickly tearing her eyes away from Carmilla. She shook her head and refocused her attention on what the DJ was saying. Something about forming statues and shapes with your partners. She could feel the brunette eyeing her curiously but refused to let herself acknowledge it. She was here to win.

“Come on Creampuff! We only have 10 seconds to do this!” Well shit. Laura had been a _little_ to focused on winning that she didn’t hear what the first shape was. “God you drag me into this game and your just gonna sit there. Figures. Look just quickly get on my back we don’t have all day.” Carmilla groaned, crouching down for easier access to her back.

“What shape are we supposed to be?” Laura quickly whispered in Carmilla’s ear as she scrambled onto her back. “Centaur. And try not to get all sweaty and delirious on my back, Sundance.” Carmilla grunted, carefully lifting a blushing Laura up. Laura stuck one arm in the air, miming a sword, while puffing her chest out, pretending she was a warrior centaur (And she may or may not have been trying to force her mind out of the gutter by the feel of Carmilla’s hands under her thighs, but that’s not important.)

The DJ came around and asked the other contestants to make a Centaur sound. When he came around to Laura, she was ready. Her extensive knowledge of Harry Potter finally coming in handy. “You shouldn’t be in the forbidden forest Harry!” Laura said gruffly into the microphone as the audience applauded her on her wit. Laura nimbly jumped down from Carmilla’s back, mentally high-fiving herself. “Was the Harry Potter reference really necessary Cupcake?” Carmilla smirked. Laura, mocking Carmilla’s voice and smirk, replied, “All’s fair in love and war, _Cutie_.” And with a wink she turned around and focused her attention on the DJ as he gave out the next shape.

On and on they went, each round getting harder and harder. Carmilla and Laura surprisingly managed not to get booted out and were actually working together aside from Carmilla’s smart remarks claiming the DJ was choosing inappropriate shapes on purpose (“Seriously? We have to reenact Miley Cyrus and Robin Thicke? Now it’s just getting ridiculous.”) to feed his weird fetishes.

Half an hour later, there were only two teams left. Carmilla and Laura and two other guys. Laura wiped the sweat off her brow. This game had been a lot more physical than she had anticipated. She looked towards Carmilla who looked just as cool and disaffected as before. “How are you not sweaty and stuff?” Laura huffed at her. “Why? Do you _want_ to see me ‘sweaty and stuff’ cause that can be arranged.” She drawled, giving Laura her signature seduction eyes and smirk, snickering at Laura’s rapidly increasing blush. Luckily the DJ cut in to explain the final round before Laura could splutter out a response.

“Okay guys this is it! Last round is just going to be a simple dance off. Any dance you want but with a twist! You and your partner have to be holding hands!” “Oh good lord.” Carmilla grumbled under her breath as she entwined their fingers, pulling Laura flush against her side. Laura gulped and tried not to focus how perfect their hands fit together. Carmilla’s were warm and soft, her thumb softly brushing against the back of her Laura’s hand creating goose bumps up her arm. As the DJ turned on a wildly inappropriate song about sex (something about mammals and Discovery Channel), Carmilla grabbed Laura’s waist and pulled them into a fast waltz that was somehow on the beat.

Everything melted away as Laura focused solely on Carmilla. She had never really been a dancer, usually sticking to her signature moves such as the sprinkler or grocery cart, but she somehow managed to keep up with Carmilla. They locked eyes as they danced, hands interlocked and Carmilla softly smiling at her and Laura blushing profusely but not looking away. ‘ _God this has got to be the worst crush ever’_ Laura thought to herself. _‘I mean she spilled her beer on you, insulted your cupcake shirt, and refuses to call you by your real name! …But first impressions aren’t always the greatest. She’s just rough around the edges and her snarkiness isn’t all that bad and we bonded pretty well over the game… No! Stop it! Get your shit together Hollis!’_ Laura was so caught up in her inner argument, she didn’t notice that they had stopped dancing. The only thing she could register was her hand still in Carmilla’s and the way Carmilla’s eyes bored into hers with curiosity and just a hint of lust. Carmilla let go of her waist and took a small step back, not releasing her hand.

“What are you thinking about Creampuff?” “Nothing, just… wishing I was a better dancer.” Laura didn’t even care when the (totally unfair DJ she realized later) announced that the two guys had one with their lame arm snake dance. She was to wrapped up in Carmilla and the way she was looking at her. Laura faintly remembered the article she still had to write on her experiences. _‘Maybe I can interview her over dinner or something!’_ But before she could voice her thoughts, Carmilla leaned in close and huskily whispered, “I can always teach you a few moves.”

 

Yeah… She was so done for.

 

But who didn’t believe in second chances?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic and it was actually based on my own experiences at Warped Tour. It took me 3 days to write it because i'm lazy and i kept changing it. I hope you enjoyed it! If you want to submit prompts or anything follow my tumblr, sweetlybeautifulenemy.tumblr.com
> 
> Dance-off Song: Discovery Channel by the Bloodhound Gang


End file.
